


In the Middle of this Night [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Spoilers for Episode 153
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Carnes and Barter I mean Barnes and Carter take a watch while everyone is locked in the cell.[A recording of a fic by yakyuu_yarou]
Relationships: Commander Barnes/Howard Carter (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	In the Middle of this Night [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Middle of this Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914021) by [yakyuu_yarou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakyuu_yarou/pseuds/yakyuu_yarou). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/In%20the%20Middle%20of%20this%20Night.mp3) | **Size:** 1.74MB | **Duration:** 2:30min

  
---|---


End file.
